ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed personnel. Bridge crewmembers (2287) These crewmembers served on the bridge of the Enterprise-A in 2287. ( ) File:Repair engineer tff 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Repair engineer tff 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Repair engineer tff 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Bridge crewmember tff 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Bridge crewmember tff 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Bridge crewmembers (2293) These crewmembers served on the bridge of the Enterprise-A in 2293. ( ) File:Enterprise-A bridge crewman 1.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Enterprise-A bridge crewman 2.jpg|''Played by Denise Lynne Roberts'' File:Bridge enlisted tuc 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Bridge enlisted tuc 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Bridge enlisted tuc 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Crewmembers (2293) These crewmembers participated in the search for the boots, which would support evidence against the murderers of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) File:Crewman enterprise-a 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewman enterprise-a 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Crewmembers in sleep wear These crewmembers were in bed, when an announcement was made about the fake arrest of Yeomen Burke and Samno to lure the traitor Lieutenant Valeris to sickbay, in 2293. ( ) File:Sleepwear crewmember tuc 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Sleepwear crewman tuc 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Sleepwear crewman tuc 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Crewmember on corridor This female crewmember was present on a corridor near an explosion by a hit, when the Enterprise-A fought against Chang's Bird-of-Prey near Khitomer in 2293. ( ) Crewmembers on corridor These two crewmembers were present on a corridor, listening to Sybok's speech about Sha Ka Ree, when he took over the Enterprise-A in 2287. ( ) File:Crewmember corridor tff 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Crewmember corridor tff 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Engineers (2287) These engineers helped Captain Montgomery Scott in repairing the many faults of the newly commissioned Enterprise-A in 2287. ( ) File:Repair engineer tff 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Repair engineer tff 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Engineers (2293) These engineers worked in main engineering under Captain Montgomery Scott in 2293. ( ) File:Engineer tuc 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Engineer tuc 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Galley personnel These crewmembers were assigned to the ship's galley in 2293. ( ) Lieutenant commander This female lieutenant commander served on the bridge of the Enterprise-A in 2293. ( ) Lounge crewmembers These crewmembers were present in the ship's lounge after the Sha Ka Ree-incident, on a party held to the Nimbus III representatives and the crew of Klaa's Bird-of-Prey, in 2287. ( ) File:Lounge crewmember tff 1.JPG|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Lounge crewmember tff 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Lounge crewmember tff 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Lounge crewmember tff 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Relief navigator This navigator sat next to Lieutenant Valeris before the Enterprise departed from spacedock in 2293. He was relieved by Commander Pavel Chekov. ( ) Security crewman This Starfleet crewman served aboard the Enterprise-A between 2287 and 2293. He was part of the raiding party aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo which landed on Nimbus III to overwhelm the hostage takers and free the hostages. He was later himself taken hostage by Sybok and his followers. ( ) In 2293 he searched the crew quarters to find a pair of gravity boots which were used during the assassination of Klingon chancellor Gorkon. He found the boots in a locker of Crewman Dax and together with Uhura and Chekov he took Crewman Dax to task only to learn that Dax could not be the assassin because of his large shaped feet. ( ) File:Field commando crewman.jpg|Part of the task force File:Crewman with gravity boot.jpg|Holding a gravity boot Security guards These two armored security guards were summoned to the galley when Lieutenant Valeris fired a phaser to demonstrate that it triggered the alarm immediately, in 2293. ( ) File:Security guard tuc 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Security guard tuc 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Security team A team of well-armed raiders traveled to Nimbus III aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo. ( ) Shuttlebay crewmembers These two crewmembers carried a ramp to the shuttlebay, when the shuttle Galileo landed on board, with Captain Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy and Commander Uhura returning from Yosemite National Park, in 2287. ( ) Transporter chief This transporter chief beamed aboard the delegates from Kronos One to attend the formal dinner with the Enterprise-A senior staff in 2293. Later he also operated the transporter when Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy were rescued from Rura Penthe. ( ) Waiters These waiters were setting a table in 2293. ( ) Yeoman In 2287, this female lieutenant junior grade yeoman served as Captain Kirk's adjutant, providing his log recorder and his officer jacket when he entered the bridge. She was later injured when a Klingon Bird-of-Prey attacked the Enterprise in orbit of Sha Ka Ree. ( ) Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel